Making Space Telescope
by Alluise
Summary: Skyfire/Perceptor. Kinda sequel to Dense Scientist. Will they do the deed? And I forgot to add, its Sticky slash.
1. Prologue of sort

Title: Making Space Telescope

Universe: G1

Characters/Pairing: Skyfire/Perceptor

Rating: M

Warnings: slash, bad grammar, sexual innuendo

Note: Tee hee couldn't help it. Had to write it... I don't know how long this will be... haha

* * *

While, for most of the time anyways, Perceptor stayed in the Ark for his researches and other works, Skyfire was away from the Ark, transports other non-aerial Autobots or other things. So even though they got together, they did not have too much time to spend with each other and whenever they had the time, they were always together. They would be snuggling anywhere anytime trying to compensate the time of separation.

When Skyfire came back from another transport mission, Skyfire was exhausted but was very happy to be back. He smiled all the way back to his quarters, expecting to find Perceptor there since Perceptor did came over very often, but he did not found Perceptor. Briefly wondering where his lover was, Skyfire changed his direction to Perceptor's quarters.

Standing in front of the door, Skyfire pinged for permission to enter to be polite, but Perceptor did not respond. Perceptor is either in recharge or somewhere else which was not likely, so Skyfire entered the code Perceptor gave him and came in.

The room was dark with very few glows from some suspicious samples on the shelves. Skyfire had to move very carefully so he did not step on to anything on the floor; he really did not understand why would Perceptor leave items on the floor, but he knew that the items on the floor were organized in some weird sense that he could avoid stepping on anything. But something odd, something that would not be there, touched his pede. Curious, Skyfire picked the object…

And he flushed madly. Oh Primus…

In panic, embarrassment, and arousal, Skyfire quickly threw the 'thing' away to a random direction. He took a deep breath in to calm himself, but when Perceptor stirred from the sound of falling object his spark skipped a beat.

"Hmmm- Who's there…?"

"It's just me Perce'. Go back to recharge…"

Although Skyfire could only see Perceptor's soft blue optics, he knew Perceptor was smiling. There was a sound of shuffling on the berth and Perceptor spoke.

"Come here. I want to recharge in your arms."

Despite his panic, embarrassment, and arousal, Skyfire could not deny his lover. He obediently went to the berth and lied beside Perceptor and wrapped his arms around. Perceptor made a happy sigh and snuggled in closer until it was impossible to get closer. As Perceptor went back to recharge, Skyfire was heated up, so many dirty images getting into his processors and disrupting his recharge cycle.

But what should he do about it? Skyfire groaned.

Perceptor did not understand. It really was not uncommon for Skyfire to be weird but he always had reasons to be. So what is bothering Skyfire? He had to find out.


	2. Knowing the Embarrassing Things

Title: Making Space Telescope

Universe: G1

Characters/Pairing: Skyfire/Perceptor

Rating: M

Warnings: slash, bad grammar, sexual innuendo

Note: The chapters are very short, if you haven't realized it. I'm having my fiction-downtime, so not getting much writing done... Sorry.

* * *

Skyfire was at the med bay, slouching over Ratchet's desk like he owned it. He was lucky that Ratchet did not have any patients and was feeling generous enough to allow Skyfire stay like that. He wondered briefly if Ratchet knew why Skyfire was here, but since Ratchet did not ask any questions (yet), he decided to savour the peaceful atmosphere for whatever small time he will have. But occasionally, his reason to be in the med bay would pop up in his processors.

Perceptor opened his mouth to breathe out his heat… Softly moaning as pleasure courses throughout his body… Optics dimmed with a glaze of lust… Back arced in pleasure- Stop the thought! -or not- a voice rang in the back of his mind, because it was some _happy_ thinking. Skyfire banged his head on the desk. Ratchet shot him a glare. Silently sulking is fine but attempting to break his desk will not be tolerated.

"What's your problem? It's about Percy, right? I thought that you two were inseparable, but now you're avoiding him like plague?"

"It's complicated…"

Ratchet scoffed. Skyfire was sulking (well, kind of sulking) in the med bay and Ratchet was not interested in other people's love lives. Although… Ratchet assumed what the problem was about, and having that assumption made him somewhat curious if it was true.

"Are you two interfacing at all?"

Deep flush and flinch. The answer: no. But desire to do so, very strong. Ratchet scoffed again. He was fairly certain that they did interface with someone, or more than one, before they got together, but seeing how they were not doing it now was amusing. Although he did doubt that Skyfire and Perceptor were interfacing regularly in the first place. Having a sprouting desire to tease Skyfire, Ratchet nonchalantly pried.

"Strange. Why aren't you doing it?"

"… It's… Complicated…."

It seemed that Skyfire was trying to disappear by merging himself with the desk. While in quantum physics sense there was a possibility for that to happen, in all common law of the world, Skyfire did not become the desk. Ratchet thought about what would be the 'complication' and smiled evilly.

"Size issues?"

Another flush and flinch. Ratchet was not sadistic as most mechs thought he was, but he felt a dark amusement seeping out from the core of his spark. This is fun.

"I guess you would be very well endowed…"

"Stop…"

"I don't know about Percy, but majority of bots _like_ larger equipment."

"You just like to harass me…"

"I won't deny it, but it's not completely true. I remember saying this last time with not-so-different words, why aren't you going to interface now?"

If Ratchet was a human child or just anyone silly, then he would make fun of Skyfire who was making an expression similar to a fish. Skyfire was flushing madly and tried to make some retort. Ratchet waited a couple of kilks to prod when Skyfire was not expecting.

"You want to do it, right?"

"Of course!"

Ah slag… Skyfire cringed in horror as Ratchet grinned so evilly at his outburst. What should he do now? Skyfire sought for guidance from Primus but no reply came. Making a mental groan, Skyfire searched for an escape route out of Ratchet's territory.

* * *

Perceptor sighed. He was alone in his laboratory doing nothing. He could not work at all with so many mental distractions. Sighing softly, Perceptor organized his untouched works back into their place and headed back to his quarters. Skyfire was avoiding him for the whole day and not knowing why was making him upset.

Perceptor huffed as he sat down on his berth. What should he do? It was not yet the time for recharge, so scratch that out. Work? No way. Umm… Cleaning perhaps? Perceptor looked around his room. Cleaning sounded good.

While cleaning, he found something that should not be there, and Perceptor had to freeze.

"Why is it here?"

Um… He did use it not too long ago… After usage he putted it… Oh… OH…

"Frag."

And Perceptor had his rare moment of swearing. Out of so many things that could happen, most of them Perceptor could tolerate, and this was not. It was embarrassing like pit. What should he do now, that was a question he could not think of an answer. But he tried anyways.

::Sky', can you… come to my quarters?::

* * *

AN: Oops, forgot to add the spaces. Anyways thanks for reading!


	3. Allowed to Touch is a Reward

Title: Making Space Telescope

Universe: G1

Characters/Pairing: Skyfire/Perceptor

Rating: M

Warnings: slash, bad grammar, some touching

Note: I really need to write my fics at home... I blush so hard in the library... anyways, thanks for reading!

* * *

When Skyfire received Perceptor's message he was hiding away from Ratchet. Skyfire nearly screamed in surprised but thankfully did not, and thought about Perceptor's request. It gave him a dilemma as Skyfire has not yet been able to control his… thoughts and he knew that if he saw Perceptor with those thoughts, he would not be able to control his urge.

::Are you coming?::

::I'll be there shortly::

Skyfire sighed. Maybe he should be honest and tell Perceptor what he wanted in their relationship. And maybe they will begin on more physical part of relationship too. Skyfire blushed constantly as he walked to Perceptor's quarters. Staring at the darkness, Skyfire called out.

"Percy'?"

The room was dark and there was no reply. Skyfire shrugged and set his feet fully into the room. The door closed behind him and he heard the door locking. That was a bit unnerving.

"Percy'?"

Skyfire wondered if this was some sort of a prank. When he was considering leaving the room, the lights lit up, and Skyfire could see Perceptor sitting on the berth with… the _toy_ placed in front of him.

"We need to talk."

Although it was Skyfire who discovered his lover's interface toy, it was Skyfire who was feeling as if he has been exposed. Squirming mentally, Skyfire walked, actually, dragged himself, to the berth and carefully sat down. Skyfire tried his best to not stare at Perceptor's self-stimulation toy. But it was hard not to glance at the toy, and as Perceptor's name told, Perceptor noticed Skyfire's occasional glances. Perceptor stared hard.

"Skyfire, were you avoiding me because you found my vibrator?"

With all honestly, Skyfire did not expect Perceptor to ask him so directly. Sputtering in surprise and embarrassment, Skyfire nodded to the question. Perceptor huffed.

"May I ask you what kind of thoughts were you having about me?"

Skyfire flushed immediately. Perceptor smacked Skyfire lightly.

"I meant before you found my vibrator. You just made me wonder if you haven't even thought about going physical in our relationship."

"Well… I did think, actually imagined would be more accurate, about you and me… But you never seemed to… Not that you are not attractive or anything, it's just that you don't seem to be… interested?"

Skyfire shrugged, staring down at his own hands. Usually he was fine and happy with snuggles and kisses, but sometimes he wanted see Perceptor in throes of passion. But to Skyfire, Perceptor was too fragile and Perceptor did not seem to be interested in interfacing, so Skyfire did not have the will to talk about it before. It was just that Skyfire felt so dirty and impure to have fantasies about his sweet microscope.

Perceptor's hands gently lied on top of Skyfire's hands. Skyfire flinched a little at the contact, but he did not pull away.

"Sky', are we lovers?"

"… Yes."

"Don't think that I don't want you… The feeling is mutual. Always."

Shyly whispering, Perceptor interlocked their fingers. Perceptor took Skyfire's hand towards his chassis, making Skyfire's fingers to brush his seams. But there was no reaction from Skyfire, and Perceptor began to worry if he was doing something wrong-

"Sky'?"

Skyfire pulled Perceptor over his lap suddenly, and hugged firmly. Perceptor was befuddled and stayed in that position until Skyfire moved Perceptor around so that Perceptor was sitting on Skyfire's lap, Skyfire's cockpit against his back, the warmth enveloping him thoroughly. Skyfire's arms gently, but firmly, wrapped around Perceptor, and Skyfire nuzzled Perceptor's neck.

For a breem or two, they stayed silent. Soft gushes of air from Skyfire's vents tickled Perceptor's plating and Perceptor tried not to squirm. They did snuggle in this position before, but knowing that this time was in a different circumstance, Perceptor felt a bit nervous and anticipated at would happen next. Slowly, the larger mech's servo trailed feather-light over Perceptor's plating, starting from forearms and then going to the shoulders (Perceptor shivered when Skyfire touched his scope), then over the chest and down…

"… May I?"

Perceptor nodded bashfully as Skyfire's one hand dipped lower and other curled around his waist. Temperature rose steadily for both of them until Skyfire's hand cupped Perceptor's crotch plate, causing both of them to heat up instantaneously and Perceptor to squeak in response. Skyfire almost pulled his hand away, but his mildly aroused state prevented that.

"I'll be gentle! Trust me? Please?"

"I… I trust you…"

Skyfire's hand rubbed the plating gently. Perceptor threw his head back, arching against Skyfire. The sensation was so much better than touching himself- thought Perceptor, and he moaned Skyfire's name encouragingly. Few seconds under Skyfire's touch, Perceptor's plating opened, revealing his spike and valve.

"Beautiful."

Kissing Perceptor's cheek, Skyfire wrapped his fingers around Perceptor's spike. So small compared to him… Massaging it with some firmness, Skyfire enjoyed the breathy moans and vibrations of his lover. The pleasure crawling around his sensor network was moderate at best as he was not getting any other stimuli, but Perceptor's reaction was very satisfying. Perceptor clawed at the arm wrapped around him. Seeing usually scientifically-verbose scientist silently writhing in pleasure was amazing. Skyfire cooed.

"Don't worry, I'll get there."


	4. Frustrated? Me too

Title: Making Space Telescope

Universe: G1

Characters/Pairing: Skyfire/Perceptor

Rating: M

Warnings: slash, bad grammar, sticky, fingering

Note: Sorry for the short chapter. Next one should be longer, but I had a hell of a schedule and didn't have much time or will to write.

* * *

Lightly running his index finger over Perceptor's entrance, Skyfire could not help to note that it will take a really long time to stretch Perceptor enough to take him in. Well, no problem, as they did not have to go all the way in one day, so it was alright. And Skyfire would have a very nice recording to use later… Perceptor gasped out a moan, the light touches igniting so much pleasure.

"I… I should reciprocate…"

"You can. Later."

"But… Oh!"

Skyfire kissed Perceptor when Perceptor talked about reciprocating. Right now he wanted to touch… getting touched can wait later. And when Perceptor tried to say something again, Skyfire inserted his finger. Perceptor yelped instantly and the valve walls clenched down on Skyfire's finger. Half-worried about if they will ever going to go all the way and half-delighted by promising… squeeze, oh boy, Skyfire felt more perverted than he really was.

Skyfire carefully moved his finger trying not to damage Perceptor as much as possible. Luckily, the valve's lubricant eased that process significantly and soon Skyfire could insert a second finger. Perceptor groaned in a bit of discomfort as his valve was stretched. The sensation was very different from his past experiences; Skyfire was larger and somehow warmer, and Perceptor was not so sure if they will ever go… all the way…

"Tell me… Do you think about me when you… use that thing?"

Perceptor trembled when Skyfire's finger grazed over a sensor node. Heaving heavily, Perceptor nodded in awfully shy and conscious manner. Unlike his initial state of determination, Perceptor wanted to yield everything and just hid away. Perceptor rested his head on to the larger mech's shoulder. Skyfire could not resist a grin forming on his face. Humming in satisfaction, Skyfire rubbed on to one of the nodes, making several deep moans and staggered breaths from Perceptor.

"Should I go slower Percy'?"

"Mm… No… Keep going…"

Or not. When the siren blared through the entire Ark, the couple had to pause. Simultaneously sighing, they parted.

"Later?"

"… Yes, later."

Sharing a quick peck, they tidied themselves and headed out.

* * *

The battle was short, thanks to the two extremely angry, annoyed, needy, cranky, and usually pacifist scientists. When the two of them had to go thorough medical check-up, post-battle meetings, etc. the Autobots tried to keep the encounters as short as possible. And when the hassles were dealt with, they were too tired to do anything.

"… I hate battles…"

"… Me too... Tomorrow?"

"You better."

"I'll perform nicely."

Skyfire and Perceptor shared some words before they went to recharge. What a nice promise for the next day.


	5. The Deed is Done

Title: Making Space Telescope

Universe: G1

Characters/Pairing: Skyfire/Perceptor

Rating: M(NC-17? I don't know the rating system well...)

Warnings: slash, bad grammar, sticky sex

Note: I hope this is worth your wait

* * *

However, the next day, they did not have much time together as there were some things to be taken care of. Luckily, Perceptor and Skyfire were less frustrated than the day before so the Autobots did not have to fear them. When the day wound down, Perceptor and Skyfire returned to their quarters. Skyfire got back first, and after a nice shower he was recharging lightly on the berth, and then Perceptor came in.

"Skyfire."

… And Perceptor straddled Skyfire on his lap. Skyfire woke up instantaneously. But Skyfire was confused a little.

"Percy'?"

"Well, we did come to an agreement last night didn't we?"

"What? Oh. Oh!"

"Good to see that you recall the agreement."

"Uh- so you want to do _it_ now?"

"Why not?"

Perceptor leaned in and kissed Skyfire on the lips. The sleepy daze in Skyfire disappeared and Skyfire kissed back. Skyfire's hands touched Perceptor's shoulders, back, waist, and then hips. Large gentle fingers carefully massaged the sensitive wires there, and Perceptor moaned. Panting lightly, Perceptor took his hands down Skyfire's codpiece. Lightly running his finger around, Perceptor felt how hot Skyfire was.

"Open?"

Skyfire only managed to groan a reply. Skyfire's codpiece snapped open and his spike fully extended very quickly. Although Perceptor was expecting the size to be fairly big, seeing it made him worry a bit. He stared so hard that Skyfire was feeling nervous.

"Oh my. This is impressive."

"Thanks?"

Well, but the valve was made to take the spike and the spike was made to go into the valve, so it should go in. Ending his thought, Perceptor wrapped his fingers around the girth and slowly pumped it. It did not take too long for Skyfire's spike and Perceptor's fingers to be sleek with lubricant and precum.

"Primus… Percy'… I want you now…"

Skyfire gasped when Perceptor's fingertip went over the tip of the spike. More precum oozed out. Perceptor smiled so sweetly.

"Well then, you should utilize your fingers quickly. I will not stretch by myself."

"Oh… I thought that yesterday was enough?"

"Yesterday's stretching would have been sufficient for interfacing yesterday, and for today I think I only need just a little bit more stretch and lubrication. Will you do it?"

"Of course."

Almost blunt fingers of Skyfire entered Perceptor. Now it was time for Perceptor to moan and gasp loudly. Enjoying the silky walls against his fingers, Skyfire added another, making it total of four fingers. As Perceptor was stretched quite well yesterday, it did not take too long to stretch him enough.

When both of them felt that it was enough foreplay, Skyfire gently pulled out his fingers. Skyfire's fingers were covered with lubricant and that made him proud subconsciously. Skyfire held Perceptor's hips and slowly pulled him down on to the spike. Both of them groaned when the spike pressed on and in to the valve.

After the tip went it, they had to stop to catch their breath. Perceptor was much smaller and Skyfire was much larger, and it made things much more intense. As Perceptor barely held on to Skyfire's shoulders, he mumbled random science gibberish. If Skyfire was not feeling so overwhelmed then he would have laughed in good nature to Perceptor's ramble, but Skyfire was in no better position. All he could do was not push down Perceptor all the way right now.

When Perceptor was calmer, Skyfire guided him down away. This time he could not stop as Perceptor's soft passage clenched so tightly around his spike. It was overwhelming in so many senses. It felt like hours have passed when the tip bumped the ceiling node. Perceptor whimpered a scream and Skyfire stopped.

"Sky'! Sky'!"

"Oh Percy'… Am I hurting you?"

"No! Just… Just…"

Skyfire did know what Perceptor was trying to say. But he was so cute with his faceplate heated and trembling. Skyfire picked up Perceptor's hand on his shoulder and kissed it.

"I love you."

Perceptor whimpered in response. Really, with the gravity pulling him down all the time while Skyfire stopped and produced a continuous stimulation at the top of the valve, his mind was scrambled with pleasure. Skyfire had to note how mesmerizing Perceptor's face was at the moment: torn in immense pleasure caused by him. Rubbing Perceptor's hand still in his grasp against his cheek, Skyfire cooed.

"You are so beautiful."

Skyfire began to thrust gently. But as Perceptor was above him, thrusting was not easy and Perceptor did not seem to be able to dominate this session. Although it was awesome seeing Perceptor writhe above him, Skyfire wanted it harder and faster.

Maybe Skyfire asked Perceptor about changing position, but both of them were not having coherent thoughts. Just wanting more out of it, Skyfire rolled them around, plopping Perceptor on the berth. Perceptor did seem to notice the change, but still he did not say anything, only moaning and writhing against Skyfire as Skyfire pounded.

It did not take them long to reach overload. It was hard to tell if Skyfire released his fluids first or Perceptor clenched tightly first. However, it was almost simultaneous. Skyfire roared in his deepest desires and Perceptor clung onto Skyfire as if he was afraid to let him go. Although Perceptor did not dent Skyfire, he definitely clawed some paint off. Skyfire's transfluid shot off and filled Perceptor's tank and overflowed. The silvery fluid stained both of their pelvis and thighs.

With a grunt, Skyfire managed to pull himself out before he slumped on top of Perceptor. Perceptor was in recharge already, and with a faint grin, Skyfire fell into recharge.

When they saw the crew members of the Ark giving them weird glances or avoiding contact with them, they knew they were loud in their lovemaking. Soon, they invented a new soundproof system for their quarters.


End file.
